


A Special Client

by AhaMarimbas



Series: A Special Client [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Corset, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fishnets, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Sex Worker Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Written for the Discord December Drabble Challenge. The prompt was "What's one more?"All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.





	A Special Client

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Discord December Drabble Challenge. The prompt was "What's one more?"
> 
> All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Draco’s eyes drooped as he swallowed the salty cum, barely hearing the satisfied groan above him, thinking it was time to call it a night. He sat back on his heels as this “client” zipped himself back up, tossing a handful of galleons onto the pavement where Draco was kneeling. Counting his money as the man walked away, he realized he had just enough for this month’s rent.

 

He had just lifted himself off the ground when he heard footsteps behind him. He was dressed in fishnet stockings, booty shorts and a thick black corset, lurking at the end of Balsam Lane; whoever it was clearly knew Draco was a whore.

 

He was too tired to take another client. Draco had always been a hard worker, though he hadn’t imagined during his Hogwarts years that this was how he’d be earning a living after the war. He’d been okay living on the sidelines as he awaited his trials. But once the Wizengamot had decided exactly how much money the Malfoys owed as payment for their crimes, Draco'd found himself knut-less on the street, nothing but his mouth to sell.

  
He turned to tell whoever it was that he was done for the night, only to find himself face-to-face with Harry Potter. He took in the strong arms, fit chest and those mesmerizing green eyes. All logic vanished as he thought to himself… _what’s one more?_

 

__


End file.
